


Spooning

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Molrene, Spooning, mollrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene cuddle together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

Molly lay on her side, panting and exhausted but sated and satisfied. She could hear Irene moving around the bedroom, putting away their toys and setting things to rights. She let out a sigh, enjoying the afterglow from the scene they’d just played out.

“How are you, love?” Irene asked, coming to the bed and rubbing a hand over Molly’s back. “Need anything?”

“A glass of water,” Molly said, her voice a little hoarse. Well, that was to be expected. Irene knew how to make her scream and delighted both of them in doing it. “And a blanket.”

Irene grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over Molly’s naked form. Then she padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She came back to see Molly almost asleep, her hands curled into the edge of the blanket.

“Here you go,” Irene said, handing Molly the glass. She set it on the nightstand when Molly finished. “Anything else you’d like?”

“You,” Molly replied, holding up the blanket in invitation.

Irene chuckled and slipped under the blanket. She pulled Molly into her arms, becoming the big spoon. They both let out a contented sigh, relaxing into each other.

“Sleep love,” Irene said, pressing a kiss to Molly’s temple.

“This is perfect,” Molly yawned. “Just the best.”


End file.
